Brothers always and forever
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Yamato has lost TK in a tragic accident, is he going mad? or is it really the ghost of his brother he sees?


Notes : OK, so I know I promised the comedy, and it's coming soon!, but right now I decided to revert back to angst and write this little ficlet! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, but you probably knew that!  
  
*EXTRA* I'd just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed my work!, particularly YamatoForever!, as a little thankyou for you reviewing every single one of my stories I've decided that I'll write a story for you, just let me know who you want in it and what you want to happen and I'll get back to you! Thanks so much!  
  
Brothers always and forever  
  
Accident. A simple enough word, yet it sounds so menacing. Car crash. The words you never want to hear. Death. Something you think you'll never have to face.  
  
Did it hurt? The police told me he died instantly, but how is that possible? To have your life sucked out of you in a mere second or two? Did he think about me? Did his life flash before his eyes? Did he scream? Or did he meet his fate quietly? I could ask these questions every day for the rest of my life but I know they'll always remain unanswered. I never thought that I would have to face death, you just don't think it'll happen to you. You never think about it, even when you hear those stories on the news, it never hits you. However, I know the next time I turn on the news it's likely to be about the one I love, it's likely to tell the tale of how he met his awful fate, it's likely to make housewives and mothers cry. It's likely I'll cry. For the person they will report on tonight, will be my brother Takeru Takaishi. I look up at my ceiling, it's hard to make out the patterns in the darkness, never before have I found my ceiling so interesting. Probably because I've never tried to get something so terrible of my mind for long enough to have some sleep.  
  
Now I feel guilty, I'm thinking about myself here, how I can't sleep, how hurt I am, how I'll cry. At least I'm still here, I can still smell the summer breeze, or sit in the suns rays and I can still sing, and play my guitar, I'm living, I'm breathing, he is not.  
  
MORNING  
  
"Come on Matt time to wake up"! A cheery singsong voice informs me from the other side of my door. "I was never asleep" I mutter back.  
  
Tai enters the room, a smile upon his face. Yet I know that is only for my benefit, he doesn't want to smile, but he feels he has to, for me. "What did you say"? He says as he pulls the sheets off me.  
  
"Nothing, it's not important". I reply, I sit up and rub my sore eyes, I cried too much last night, but hopefully Tai won't be able to tell. "Kari has made us some breakfast"! Tai forced the grin again, I wanted to slap him. Slap that fake grin right off his stupid face.  
  
"Why's she here"? I ask fiercely. She reminds me of him, she makes me hurt all over again. She shouldn't be here. "She thought you might like a home cooked breakfast, you know my cooking isn't up to much love. Besides, she's still pretty numb from TK, she doesn't like to be alone in that apartment". Tai replies. He leans down and kisses my forehead. Then he strokes my golden locks, he's trying to soothe me. He's trying to erase my pain. It'll never work.  
  
"I just want to stay in bed". I moan.  
  
"You can't Matt, we have to get on with our lives, like they say, life goes on". Tai said gently. "Well however came up with that one obviously never lost someone close". I reply. I want to hurt him, I want to make Tai cry. Even though I love him, I want him to feel what I'm feeling, and I know it's an awful thing to say, I just wish someone would share my pain. "Matt you know TK would've wanted you to get on with things. He was never one for lying around. You can make him happy by getting up, eating some breakfast and going to see the band. Maybe you're ready to go back to doing performances". He says, he sounds so hopeful. "When I'm ready to do anything but lie here and cry, you'll be the first to know". I grab my sheet back and pull it over my head. I bite my lip, trying to stop the tears. I bite it so hard, it draws blood, but I don't care. "Suit yourself" Tai sighs slightly, I've hurt him. He closes the door behind him. I hide myself away, and my soul cries once more.  
  
**  
  
(no POV now)  
  
Tai looked at his sister who was sitting across from him at the kitchen table. She looked so withdrawn, and pale, just how Matt looked these days. Tai couldn't deny that the death of TK had affected the digidestined. Kari and Matt were lost in their own despair, Izzy and Joe, who had moved to England a year ago, had sent on their condolences by e-mail. Sora had reacted like Tai, saddened, but with the attitude that life must go on. Davis and Ken were currently touring Australia but had sent a few letters, Mimi had come over from America to attend the funeral but had gone back soon after. Finally, Yolei and Cody didn't even know as they had lost touch with the others a couple of years after the final battles. "Kari you should really try to eat that" Tai said, indicating the plate of pancakes with his fork. "I'm not hungry" Kari muttered back. "Pancakes were TK's favourite" she continued, sighing. "Yeah, I know sis". Tai replied sadly. He knew he had to find a way to pull both his sister and his boyfriend out of the funk they both seemed stuck in. He didn't quite no how yet, but as he finished off his plate of pancakes, he started to form an idea.  
  
**  
  
"You can get out here? That's great! Thanks Joe, see you then" Tai smiled as he put the phone down. Everything was going to plan. He had organised for everyone minus Yolei and Cody to come to a party he was going to hold. A digidestined reunion might just be what was needed to lift Matt and Kari's sprits. As Tai started to dial Mimi's number, he noticed his sister quietly slip into Matt's room.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Kari" Matt muttered, he didn't look at the girl, just kept staring at the wall in front of him. "Hey Matt" Kari said softly. She sat down on the end of Matt's bed. "How are you doing"?  
  
"Not good really, if I'm honest" Matt replied, he sat up and turned to look at Kari.  
  
"Me either, sometimes, I wish I could just join TK, be with him. I know suicide isn't supposed to be the right way out, but sometimes, just sometimes, I want to".  
  
"I know how you feel, but the thing is, Tai is still here. I can't leave him, not after all he's done for me. I love him". Matt sighed, not taking his azure eyes off the floor.  
  
"You know it's going to be on TV tonight don't you"?  
  
"Yeah, I know". Matt clenched his fists and stared at them.  
  
"You want to be left alone"? Kari asked.  
  
"If you don't mind" Matt said quietly. Kari simply nodded and quietly slipped out of the room.  
  
**  
  
Later that night Tai sat nervously in his chair. He was so worried he couldn't even eat his dinner. He looked over to his boyfriend who was sitting on the sofa staring blankly at the TV. In a short time the programme would be over and the news would come on. Tai had no idea how Matt would react to seeing it, the car, crushed beyond repair, and the place where TK was killed. Kari had gone home to watch it alone against Tai's wishes. Matt suddenly sat bolt upright as the signature tune to the news filled the room. Tai gulped and put his plate of food down.  
  
"We're reporting from the Odaiba highway where one week ago young novelist Takeru Takaishi was tragically killed in a road accident. Police report that Takeru was killed instantly by a head injury sustained on impact with the windscreen of his car".  
  
The screen then filled with a picture of what was left of TK's car. It was a mass of twisted metal which hardly resembled a car at all. Tai jumped as the TV remote smashed the TV screen, he looked over at his boyfriend who was curled up in a ball on the rug. His body shook with violent sobs. Tai leapt out of the chair and ran over to the shaking form of his boyfriend. "Matt, come on, breathe..it's alright, calm down" Tai held back his own tears as he held Matt tightly to his chest. "Come on..please.take deep breaths".  
  
All Tai could do was hold his boyfriend close and wait for the fearful sobs to slowly ebb away.  
  
**  
  
Tai closed the bedroom door with a small sigh. Matt was finally sleeping after his attack on the TV earlier. As Tai wandered into to the living room to pick up what remained of their TV, he thought about how much his boyfriend had changed in the small time after TK's death. Matt had become so withdrawn, his band had pretty much given up on him returning. Matt's guitar, once his pride and joy, sat in the corner of the bedroom, dusty from neglect. His song book had been thrown carelessly into some drawer. It bothered Tai that Matt had given up the music. Matt had often said when he felt alone or down, aside from Tai of course, the music was the only other thing he had. The thing he'd so willingly let go of.  
  
**  
  
A chilling draft woke Matt from his troubled sleep, he rubbed his eyes and sat up slightly. He gasped at what he saw in front of him, he was too terrified to even scream. For there, standing in front of the blonde musician, was his brother. "TK" Matt whispered. The ghostly figure of his brother didn't reply, he simply on the end of the bed, staring at his older brother. "It's really you" Matt continued, a small smile crept onto his lips, his fear had subsided. Despite this, the ghost didn't speak, it simply stared at Matt with cold, empty blue eyes. "TK"? Matt asked, unsure of why the ghost wasn't speaking.  
  
The bedroom door creaked, TK looked at it in shock, and within seconds he had disappeared.  
  
Notes: Okies first part over and done with! R and R please! 


End file.
